


Brisa

by yunnmello



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnmello/pseuds/yunnmello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cuanto había extrañado esas sensaciones sacudiendo su cuerpo una y otra vez; soñando con ellas noche tras noche. Esos besos dulces que esparcía en su piel. Ese sabor a menta en sus labios que probaba una y otra vez."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brisa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoisonD90](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PoisonD90).



> Regalo mega atrasado por su cumple

Cuanto había extrañado esas sensaciones sacudiendo su cuerpo una y otra vez; soñando con ellas noche tras noche.

Esos besos dulces que esparcía en su piel. Ese sabor a menta en sus labios que probaba una y otra vez. Esa lengua serpentina que se escurría en su boca sin cansancio. Esas manos excitando todo lo que encontraban de paso.

Revolcados en la arena de esa isla desierta, cerca del mar. Sus cuerpos sobrepuestos gracias a esa lucha entre los jóvenes, sabiendo que ambos ganarán. Sus manos acariciando, como si de fuego se tratara, esa morena y tersa espalda, mientras las lenguas entrelazadas luchan y sus piernas sin descanso se enredan, se patean, se hacen una.

Siente la brisa ocasionada por el choque de las olas del mar refrescando sus pieles acaloradas, sus brazos buscando que más tocar, si es que existe otro trozo de piel por palpar.

Extrañaba abrir los ojos y encontrar ese cielo frente a él, esa boca juguetona de sabor a miel y esos cabellos radiantes, formados de finos hilos brillantes como el Sol.

Sonríe contra sus labios y continúan peleando plácidamente, riendo por lo bajo y apresándose mutuamente; el astro rey quemando sus pieles mientras la marea sube silenciosamente humedeciendo la arena a sus cuerpos que, abrazados, en forma de besos expresan su dicha.

Ninguna pena decadente. Ninguna amenaza latente. Solo su amor asfixiante, pleno y demente.


End file.
